Road Trip
by TheNutcase
Summary: Beck is still really depressed about the whole break up thing.  Like, three months later.  Sooo, spontaneously deciding to go on a road trip to cheer him up sounded like a good idea!  It ended up not being about him at all, though.
1. Chapter 1

We all loaded into Beck's RV at five in the morning.

Why? Because, he's _insane._ For months since the breakup, all he's been doing is acting awkward around everyone.

I mean, I could understand being awkward with Jade around, but it was all of us. And also the _months _part_. _It's socially acceptable for you to be down for a few weeks, but most people will get over it eventually.

So, we made the decision that it would be a good idea for the whole gang to have some adventure together – skydiving, community service, I don't know. That way he'd come to realize that things have barely changed at all. Even between Jade and him.

Robbie wanted to bring him to Bermuda. Andre said we should all write a song together, which is his answer to every problem there is. Cat said we should go hunting for aliens. Jade figured we should have a picnic in a graveyard. I couldn't think of anything.

The only thing we could agree on was not to invite Trina.

We decided to discuss it at a later date and went home defeated.

But then Andre called me at four in the morning saying Beck just called him crying. And I decided it couldn't wait any longer.

I told Andre to come over and then proceeded to call Cat.

"Hi!" she yelped into the phone, excited.

I then proceeded to tell her to show up. Why she was wide awake at that point in time is unbeknownst to me.

I called the others as well, getting the expected reaction. Basically shock and then defeated agreement.

Then Jade.

"'Ello?" she muttered groggily.

"Hey, Jade."

A groan. "Vega, what time is it?"

"Like... four-fifteen," I responded honestly.

There was a pause. Then, "Why exactly am I not sleeping right now?" in an annoyed voice.

"Um...," I started, second-guessing contacting her. "Beck's crying."

Another pause came. "Over me again?" she asked, her voice coming out sadder than I'd ever heard it.

I bit my lip. "Look... Jade, just come over, okay? We're gonna go to his place and try to cheer him up."

She cleared her throat, the softness gone from it when she spoke again. "Are you sure it's a good idea for me to come?" she asked seriously.

"Jade, it's been months! He needs to be able to be around you by now. I'm not going to spend any more time hanging out with you separately."

"You say that like we often hang out," she said condescendingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Get over here, West!"

And like that, all of us were soon cramped in a car on the way to Beck's RV. And then, when we got there, we broke in using the knowledge Jade had about the whereabouts of the spare key.

And that brings me to my previous statement.

Naturally, when we all herded in, he fell out of his bed in surprise. "What are you doing here?" he yelped, sprawled on the floor in his pajamas.

Suddenly, and completely unplanned, Cat yelled out, "ROAD TRIP!" in that insanely loud high note she has.

Beck gaped at all of us, standing up. "We are _not_ going on a road trip. Ever."

"Sure we are," I responded on instinct. "Any objections?" Before he could respond, I said, "Great, road trip then."

"No!" Beck yelled. "No... _road trips_! All of you, go home!"

"Actually," Jade chimed in from a corner that she had wandered to at one point. "We're going," she stated, turning around with his car keys in hand.

Beck's eyes darted around. Then he sprinted toward the door. Before he could get there, however, Andre pulled him back and pushed him onto the couch.

"Well," Jade started happily. "Now that that's settled, I'll drive first."

We drove to everyone's house to pick up their supplies, much to Jade's annoyance. All the while Andre kept close watch on Beck. I don't know why he was even trying to escape – we'd take his house. You'd think he'd be a bit more protective of that.

When we were finally ready to set off, I jumped in the passenger's seat.

Jade stared at me for a few seconds. "Is there a problem?" she asked gruffly, not showing any sign of moving the car.

"Not at all, thanks for asking," I responded sarcastically. Her expression did not changed. "Oh, come on, Jade. You'd get lonely up here all by yourself."

She huffed, but nonetheless put the thing in drive.

A couple awkward minutes into the drive, I decided to break the silence. "So...," I started, unsure what to say. "Where are we going exactly?"

"No idea," she responded.

I glanced over, alarmed. "What if we get lost?" I interrogated.

"No idea," she responded once again.

I sat up, further alarmed. "Hasn't _someone_ thought of these things?"

Stopping at a red light, she gazed at me intently. "No idea."

"Don't you know any other words?" I yelped.

Then, she started to talk in a foreign language that I couldn't pinpoint_._

After she stopped, I must have stared for a few minutes before she said, "Bet you're regretting deciding to keep me company, eh, Vega?" with a smirk on her face.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Not at all."

We were silent again, so I turned on the radio. Some rap song I've never heard came on and she immediately turned it off. I didn't object, because, frankly, there was no point.

"What language were you just speaking?" I asked with the intention of filling the disturbing silence again.

She cleared her throat, and waited so long to answer I thought she might decide not to. "Latin."

"Latin?" I pondered.

"That's what I said," she responded – but she didn't sound annoyed at all.

I drummed my fingertips on my thigh. "Where'd you learn Latin?" I asked curiously, tucking my hair behind my ear to occupy my hands.

She shrugged nonchalantly, shifting in her seat. "The internet."

"You learned to speak fluent Latin in your spare time?" I asked disbelievingly.

She shrugged again. "Yeah. I thought it'd be cool to know. But I know colleges don't like you to switch languages and all, and I'd already taken French for two years when I thought of it. So I just learned on my own, and here we are."

That was literally the longest and most interesting thing she's ever said to me. There was a silent pause. "Can you say something?"

"Something like...?" she trailed off, the hint of a smile on her face as she tried to focus on the road.

"I dunno," I said, a bit overexcited. "Just... whatever."

She stopped at a red light and glanced at me once again. Her mouth twisted up, as though she wasn't sure about what to say or whether or not she should say it. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Vos es decorus."

I raised my eyebrows, keeping eye contact. Her lips twitched up again.

She seemed to be coming off softer than usual, now that I think of it. Probably just tired.

But she's always like that when we're alone.

Just as I was about to ask what it was she said, someone slammed on their horn behind us and she, in turn, slammed on the gas pedal, sending us flying through the now green light.

After that, we stopped the conversation for awhile so Jade could focus on her swearing.

I waited a while to bring it up, until her tense muscles relaxed. "Jade?" I called out.

"What?" she muttered curtly, almost discouraging me from my question.

"What did that mean?"

She glanced at me nervously but didn't make any motion to respond.

I laughed humorlessly. "What, you won't tell me?" I asked incredulously.

"Google it," was all she said.

So, I took out my Pearphone and typed in 'google translate.'

She looked over, a bit panicked. "Wait, you're actually gonna Google it?" she muttered nervously.

"Yep," I responded. "Why? You didn't cuss me out or something, right?"

She sighed and refused to watch my face while I read the translation.

"Awwwwwww!" I exclaimed once I'd finished.

She rubbed her eyes and then rested her cheek on her hand, elbow on the door.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" I teased.

She twisted her lips again, but this time in annoyance. Then she flicked the radio back on, too loud for conversation.

**A/N - Yep. I'm alive.**

**And I happen to be here. Writing. As opposed to reading Chapter One Section Three as I should be, or doing my science expirement, or preparing for my game tomorrow, or getting business ads for Yearbook.**

**Nope. _You're that important to me._**

**Actually, it's more to say that I enjoy the thrill of blowing off responsibilities. And you're the perfect excuse for it.**

**So thanks.**

**Not to say you're not important to me. You are. You're like... the Bible. **

**Considering my blatant atheism, that was a terrible example.**

**You're more like a water fountain in the middle of the desert. In that I get overexcited and drink gallons and gallons of you.**

**But then I have to pee really bad, and I can't do it there because there's a camel who looks really pervy, and no matter how far away I walk, he can still see me because... well, it's a damn desert.**

**In the end I end up exploding. It's all your fault.**

**Maybe I'll write a story about that next.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Next red light we're switching spots."

"_What?_"

"Next red light. Switching spots. Not that much to it."

"Isn't that illegal?"

She shrugged. "Probably."

If you have not already realized, we are still sitting in the same place with Jade attempting to seduce me into doing dangerous things as usual.

"C'mon, Vega," she whined. "I've been driving for hours! Besides, we're in the middle of nowhere. In fact, I literally have no idea where we are."

"So _pull over_ then," I exaggerated, annoyed.

She scoffed. "That's no fun."

"Jade...," I started warningly.

She groaned, pulling to the side of the road. "Why you gotta be such a law-abiding citizen?"

When we were all situated, she reclined in her seat. "What, you're gonna take a nap now?" I asked teasingly.

"Absolutely."

There was silence for a couple seconds, then she told me to stop at CVS for Advil since somebody was definitely going to need it on this trip.

When I got out of the store, I found her sitting up straight again.

"Turn on the car," she said right as my door was opened.

"... that was what I was about to do." Nonetheless, I put the key in.

When it turned on, she hit a few buttons and soft music came out of the speakers. She did a little dance to celebrate. I stared for a few seconds.

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

To my surprise, she explained instead of ignoring me. "This is the CD I gave Beck to keep in his car so I wouldn't have to listen to music I hate."

"Oh...," I replied.

The middle of the song was playing and she decided she was randomly going to sing along. Not to say I minded. Just kind of weird is all.

_Dearly beloved are you listening?  
>I can't remember a word that you were saying<br>Are we demented or am I disturbed?  
>The space that's in between insane and insecure<em>

I watched her intently. When she sang, everything about her was so... alienated. Like she escaped the earth. It's nothing I've ever seen on her face before, but something I need to see far more often.

The song was probably the longest I've ever heard but when it finally ended, she looked over at me, breathing heavily from belting out the words.

We maintained eye contact, my heart racing like she was chasing it with scissors.

And then there was a knock on the window and I almost stomped on the gas pedal.

My head flew around to see Andre outside with Beck on a leash.

I threw the door open, jumping out. "What the... ?" I muttered, looking at Beck. "Where did you get... never mind."

Andre smiled widely and Jade wandered around the hood, looking annoyed and confused and depressed all at the same time. I believe the term for it is _'mixed emotions.'_

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to switch out," Beck said, his voice sounding scripted. And he's an actor.

Andre petted his hair. Like a dog. "Yeah, you've been driving for hours."

"Correction!" Jade called from behind me. "_I've_ been driving for hours. Vega's been driving for fifteen minutes, and that includes sitting in this parking lot."

No one responded.

We ended up piling into the back, observing Cat and Robbie on the floor playing cards, Rex being the ref. No matter how it goes, it won't end well.

Jade sat on the couch and I sat next to her because I'd feel awkward on Beck's bed. Even though there were other places to sit. Shut up!

Robbie looked at us, puzzled at our seating arrangement. Jade sent him a glare that almost made him trip and fall over.

And he was _on the floor._

I leaned over and pulled my Pearphone from my suitcase, putting in the headphones.

Jade took one out to put in her own ear.

Most of the music she scoffed at, but a couple songs she looked over at me, seemingly impressed.

Then _Vienna_ by The Fray came on, and I realized very quickly how tired I was.

Next thing I remember was waking up to Cat saying, "Aw!" in an incredibly loud voice.

I looked at her oddly, then realized who's shoulder I was on. I jerked away, bumping our heads together in the process since hers was on mine.

Jade and I looked at each other, a blush dominating my face and then hers when she realized what exactly happened.

Cat was beaming up at us, alone on the floor. She soon explained that she had beaten Robbie at _Go Fish! _So he had gone to cry in the bathroom.

She asked us if we wanted to play, commenting no further on the incident.

We took advantage of it.

"Go fish!" Cat exclaimed happily, throwing out her arms in the air.

Jade sighed. "Cat, I literally just saw that card in your hand."

"Cheater!" Cat yelped, jumping away.

I sighed. Then I scooted over, looking at Cat's cards. "Cat! We've asked for like _all_ those! Do you even know how to play?"

"Nope," she responded.

Jade gave her a piece of candy and sent her away.

"Three," I said bitterly.

She rubbed at her eyes. "Go fish."

"Why are we even playing this? I hate fishing."

She smirked. "That's something I would say."

I glanced down. "Jade, what was that before?"

"What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Y'know... on the couch."

"That's what happens when I am sleep deprived," she responded calmly.

I rolled my eyes.

"What?" she muttered. "It's no big deal. Don't act like you want it to be." A tone in her voice hinted at a warning.

I cleared my throat. "What if I'm not acting?" I muttered under my breath.

Her hands paused in their shuffling of the cards (which she had started at one point) and her eyes flew up to meet mine. "What was that?" she asked, her voice soft.

I opened my mouth to respond, but the door opened and Andre walked in, dragging Beck along.

"Bedtime!" he sang, hopping on Beck's bed.

"We are not sharing the same bed," Beck insisted.

Andre sighed. "Fine. But I'm putting a padlock on the door, so don't even think about it."

Jade glanced over. "Just make sure you have the combination. I don't think I need to remind anybody of the last time."

And just like that, it was let go.

We pulled out the couch into a bed and decided that the girls would sleep there.

Yippee.

Beck would sleep on his bed, Andre would be on the floor because he's far too passive for his own good. Robbie would sleep in the bathroom, since he hadn't left there since the lost card game.

Cat, Jade and I would sleep on the pull out couch.

Hopefully Cat wouldn't protest being in the middle, because I truthfully couldn't handle it.

**A/N - Jesus of Suburbia is where those lyrics come from, in case you were wondering.**

**I'm soooooooooooooo tired. 14 'o's worth.**

**Who counted? Eh, eh?**

**I did. How pathetic.**

**Goodnight and review, because that improves my dreams which makes me less tired which makes me more willing to update.**


	3. Chapter 3

Turns out, Cat wanted to sleep in between us. I was happy about that. Kind of.

Only thing was, Jade didn't exactly appreciate being next to her as she talks _way_ too much when she's overtired, which she was. And although Jade won't wake up for anything, it takes a lot of effort for her to get to sleep.

And so, Jade explained this to Cat. Granted, she was screaming and couldn't get through a sentence without at least one swear (not even, "Do you understand?"). But Cat understood, and it led to us switching places.

Wonderful.

Now, not only did I have to deal with Cat whispering to me about a thousand random things, keeping me awake, but I was also hyper aware of Jade's body pressed up against my side.

Which wouldn't have been a big deal any other day – if anything, I would be afraid of being asleep and therefore vulnerable next to her. But all these confusing conversations lately have made everything between us... confusing.

I fell asleep pretty quickly. It had been a long day, after all.

The next morning my pillow woke me up with all the shifting it was doing.

And then I realized: Pillows don't _shift!_ They're inanimate objects,duh!

And _then_ I realized: Holy shit, I'm on Jade.

My hand was clutching onto the shoulder farthest from me and my head was cuddling into her other one. She had her arms loosely strung around my waist I had a mini heart attack and quickly thought of ways to escape, but then I thought, _Screw it, _and snuggled in closer.

Then the RV took a sudden sharp turn and we fell on the floor.

Jade groaned and got off of me, yelling, "Who the hell is driving!" in the process.

Cat chimed in from her position in front of the window. "Trina."

We both stared at her. "Cat," I started. "Trina isn't here."

Cat shrugged. "She found us during the night and hot wired the car. I saw it all through the window."

I gaped. Jade sighed and ran her hand through her hair, not looking too surprised as she walked to the other end of the RV, arranging some things just to occupy her hands.

Cat suddenly turned around, grinning. "By the way," she started mischievously. "You two are _really_ cute together."

Jade whirled around and threw some notebook at the wall. "Shut up, Cat!"

Then she stomped into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. And then the door opened again, and she literally threw Robbie out the door with his ducky pajamas on.

I looked at Cat, expecting her to be in tears from Jade's outburst. Her smile was still in place. "Cat...?" I called over. "You okay?

"Yep!" she said as though nothing happened. "Don't worry about it, Tori. That's what Jade does when she doesn't know how to deal with her feelings. She yells and throws stuff."

Robbie chimed in from the corner he was hiding in. "I didn't know Jade had feelings...," he said, trailing off.

Cat laughed happily. "Sure she does! She loves Tori! Wanna play Go Fish?"

I was staring at Cat like she was an alien, and Robbie was staring at me the same way. Then the RV swerved all over the place, us all flying across the room and Robbie tripping over Andre's sleeping bag to land on Beck's bed and then send his head into the wall, making a dent.

Then Beck stood from the chess game he was being forced to play with Andre and yelled, "Don't dent the wall!" at Robbie's broken form.

Faintly, a lot of honking and my sister's voice saying things I shouldn't repeat was heard from toward the front of the RV.

"Aw," called out Andre. "Our pieces are all on the floor. Pick 'em up, Becky."

Beck grunted and looked annoyed at the nickname, but said nothing for fear of the new addition to his dog character, the shock collar. He slowly bent down and collected the pieces, dropping them on the chess board.

Andre murmured to himself, setting up the pieces. Beck looked away, wishing he was somewhere else. "Beck, where was your horsey guy?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, just put him somewhere," Beck muttered.

Andre grinned triumphantly. "Okay, your turn."

"Hey!" Beck yelled as he looked down at the chess board. "You just set this up so you could win easily!"

Andre pulled out a remote and hit a button. Beck jumped up and yelped, then fell on the floor. "Any other comments?" Andre asked menacingly.

That entire conversation, I was only paying attention to it so I could get my mind off of what Cat had said. _She loves Tori._ Yeah right. She's Jade. She's straight. She dated Beck for years.

Or she's bi.

Wait, no. She's straight. And _I'm_ straight, what does it even matter what the hell she is? I don't like her like that.

Really.

But then again, there was that whole 'beautiful' comment that made me feel all fuzzy inside. And then that whole moment we had in the car. And how when I woke up I just wanted to lay in her arms forever and maybe, since she was shifting around, that meant she was awake, too, and she wanted the same –

The RV jerked to a quick stop and the chess game – which Beck was failing at – fell on the floor again, successfully stalling my train of thought.

That was around the point that I noticed how Robbie was still crumpled up on the floor. I walked over to him, poking him with my shoe. I got no response.

"Um... guys?" I called over to the arguing Beck and Andre. They glanced at me. "We should probably bring him to the hospital."

After agreeing and sitting around doing nothing for a few minutes, Beck went to switch out with Trina, who had parked in the parking lot of some beauty parlor.

She came back in a bit later, carrying bags of beauty products raving on about a sale she couldn't possibly miss as if it wasn't odd that she had found us and was now traveling with us even though no one wanted her there. Well, actually, that happens all the time.

On the way to the hospital, I walked over to the bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"What, Vega?" I heard, muffled by the door.

I raised my eyebrows. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Sentio diversus cum te circum."

I glanced around, as if there was something that could explain that to me. "_What?_" I sighed, twisting the handle on the door. It was locked. "Jade, let me in there right now!"

"Nope, I don't think I will," she responded, her serious voice turned teasing. I could literally see her smirk.

I sighed again, frustrated. "Jade...," I trailed off warningly.

"Oh, I'm so scared!" she teased further in a high, girly voice. "Tori Vega is threatening me through a locked door! What ever shall I do!"

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped. "I don't have time for this."

I turned, about to walk away. Then I was pulled into the bathroom by the back of my shirt. Her smirk widened. "You wanted something?" she asked innocently.

I looked at her, trying to figure out what to say. I didn't really want to talk to her for anything specific. I kind of just wanted to hear her voice.

So, I said the first thing that came to my head. "We're bringing Robbie to the hospital."

She raised an eyebrow. "That's nice. Why'd you have to come in here to tell me?"

I cleared my throat. "Um... well, I don't know," I started nervously. "I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

She got a defensive look on her face. "Why wouldn't I be?" she growled.

I stepped back, crossing my arms across my chest. "I dunno. It's just... you came in here a while ago." I looked down at the ground, shuffling my feet around.

Her look softened. She stood up and approached me cautiously.

She pulled my arms apart and pushed them down to rest at my sides. She licked her lips, looking at mine. "Can I try something?" I looked into her eyes, then nodded curtly.

She brought a hand up, tilting my chin up a bit as her other hand snaked around my waist. My arms stayed where they were, stiff with anticipation. She leaned in, pausing before our lips made contact. Then they touched – softly at first. She was gentle. She kissed me, and I slowly began to respond, my lips adding pressure.

I didn't mean to, but a short frusrated sound escaped my mouth and I pressed further into her, wrapping my arms around her waist. She pulled away for two seconds to sigh contently, the hand that she had on my cheek moving up to run through my hair.

I let out a similar sigh, bringing our lips together again, throwing us into a more intense and heated kiss in which she picked me up, my legs wrapping around her waist and my hands gripping her shoulders. She had me sit on the edge of the sink, keeping my legs around her as we continued to make out in her ex-boyfriend's RV.

That should make me feel bad, shouldn't it? Oh well.

As we were a bit preoccupied, we didn't hear the footsteps walking toward the bathroom door, or Robbie's insistence that he, 'Didn't need to go to the doctor, only needed to freshen up.'

He opened the door, which we hadn't locked, and promptly fainted a second time, slamming his head against the toilet seat.

**A/N - I'm sorry.**

**Really, I am. Seriously. No doubt about it.**

**It's just that, y'know... I sprained my ankle. And then I broke my arm. And I had homework, and sports, and stage crew, and yearbook, and newspaper, and everything else. And a stupid doctor. And all that probably contributed to my injuries.**

**But, it's up now, and I have a lot of ideas for what's going to happen in the future. I'm like, psychic. Really.**

**I'm gonna post this now instead of wasting more time and angering everyone further.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sitting in the hospital waiting room, I started to worry a bit about Robbie. Honestly it was incredibly overdue. I probably should have started worrying a long time ago, but I was busy worrying about everything else.

Like what was going on with Jade. I mean, I swear to God... Robbie goes and ruins our moment and she leaves like nothing happened, muttering about someone calling an ambulance. But it wasn't like she totally ignored me afterward or anything like that. She just acted totally normal.

Without the insults. So yeah. Maybe she's ignoring me.

Every time I look at her now, though, she's got this little smile going. It's incredibly confusing. She hasn't tried to talk to me about it, but she isn't really avoiding the subject, either. Like, if I talk to her and try to bring it up she just looks at me and waits.

But everybody keeps interrupting us. Beck keeps crying about how terrible his life is and how this road trip isn't getting any better and Andre keeps flipping out about the whole damaged-Robbie thing. Trina's being herself, getting in the way just by being here.

The only one who's not interfering is Cat. Which is strange in and of itself. She just sits over in the corner. And she keeps looking at us expectantly. Every time I catch her eye she gives me a goofy smile and a thumbs up.

The doctor came in looking all solemn. I could see everyone's nerves intensify. "Hi," he said sadly.

"Hi!" Cat chirped.

We all waited for him to continue. He didn't. "Well?" Jade snapped.

He sighed. "I have good news and bad news."

There was another awkward pause.

Andre stood up. "Tell us if he's okay, man!"

"Oh, your friend? He'll be fine. He'll just have to stay in the hospital for a few days to recover from a minor concussion." He sighed again.

"Oh. Good," Andre said, relieved. "Well, what's the bad news?"

The doctor sighed once again. "My wife's filing for divorce."

We all stared at him for a moment before he turned to leave, muttering about how nobody understands and he's under-appreciated.

Cat got an excited aura to her. "Let's go visit Robbie!"

"No," Jade said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't care," she said as if it were obvious.

"I bet you wouldn't care if _I _was in the hospital, either," Beck muttered to himself.

Jade glared at him. "Oh, _shut up _already."

The rest of us ignored the exchange and decided to follow Cat's idea and go visit Robbie. Andre forced Beck to come along despite his sulking and attempts to escape.

We came to Robbie's door. Everyone else went in before me, and just before I walked through the doorway Cat slammed the door in my face. I made some confused noises and glanced through the glass panel.

Cat smiled at me from the other side of the door and pointed toward the waiting room. Then she made characters from her hands, making them walk toward each other and slamming the facial area together violently. All the while she was making an over exaggerated kissy face.

I glared for a while and then tried to open the door, which she had locked. I turned in defeat and headed back to the waiting room, where Jade was sitting as if waiting for me.

That same smile was plastered across her face and she stood up.

"Let's go for a walk," she said. "We've gotta talk about this."

I gulped. "What about them?"

She shrugged. "As if they'll notice."

We walked outside to the streets and wandered over to this bench. It was all old and looked unsafe, but Jade didn't mention it so neither did I.

I fiddled with my fingers nervously. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

She smiled. "I figured you'd know that. You always know what to say."

I blushed intensely, which didn't make sense at all because it wasn't even embarrassing. Then I thought about this question. "Jade... what are we?"

She laughed a little. "Well... let's see. I'm a dark, overly jealous high school student with no respect for authority and basically no respect for anything else. And you are beautiful, and basically perfect, and I don't understand why you're wasting your time on me but you are so that's good."

I smiled a bit even if I didn't agree with everything she said. "Okay. I'm not saying that that's all true. But it's not what I asked."

She sighed. "Phrase your questions better."

"What are we together?"

She raised her eyebrows, leaning back and pretending to think. "Well...," she murmured. "I don't know," she continued, nodding and connecting our eyes. "But I like it."

I giggled a bit, connecting our hands and leaning in to kiss her. We connected, and I'd never felt so complete.

I just want to say that I don't know when I started to look at her like this. Like I wanted her as more than a friend. I think it may have been before I ever had her as a friend. Actually, I don't think she really was ever a friend exactly, we may have completely skipped that part and gone right to the I-like-touching-your-lips-with-mine part.

We pulled back but we didn't separate, we kept looking at each other.

Then there was a yelp of happiness from behind me and I jumped and fell off the bench.

Cat squealed in happiness and did a little dance routine on the sidewalk. Jade rolled her eyes, but didn't seem that phased even though she'd obviously seen us.

Jade pulled me to my feet by the hand and kept holding it despite the fact that Cat was standing there. This caused Cat to squeal again and get even more involved in her dance, which actually looked quite rehearsed as if she was planning this.

Jade dragged me by her and told her she looked like an idiot, though the comment lacked its bite. She was smiling too much.

The three of us headed back toward the hospital to try and convince the doctors to let us leave despite Robbie's sentence. I'm pretty sure we'll get out of it. Jade can be pretty convincing when she wants something.

I still don't know what we are, or what it means. But I like it. And I'm looking forward to finding out.

**A/N ~ Wow, I SUCK. It's been like a year. **

**Anyway, I guess I'm gonna end this here. because I clearly don't have the motivation to update consistently. I also am not very inspired by this plot/lack-of-plot. And I wouldn't have anywhere to go from here.**

**I have absolutely no excuses for the pathetic time period between the last update and this one besides "I'm a douche."**

**Okay. With that being said, please don't hunt me down and thank you for refraining to do so while you were waiting for this letdown.**

**Alright. Bye. It's over, and only four chapters, because I'm bad.**


End file.
